


Soulmates

by LocalAceKen



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Actually it's more of an open ending, Addie is worried about his wife and being a dad, Alternate Universe - Human, And he's a dork, F/M, Pregnancy, fluff with an angst ending, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAceKen/pseuds/LocalAceKen
Summary: "It was in that moment, when he saw her fast asleep on the bathroom floor; leaning against the side of the bath with her head tilted onto her own shoulder, hair pushed back from her face with a chipped plastic headband, one hand draped protectively over the adorable roundness of her pregnant belly, that he remembered whole-heartedly how much he loved her."Human!AU Advenberry fluff because I love them.Also #AddOnionToOvenbreak
Relationships: Adventurer Cookie/Blackberry Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Considering this is an human AU they have normal 'human' names.
> 
> Adventurer = Adam Ventura  
> Blackberry = Noire Remington/Ventura  
> Onion (Even though shes unnamed in this) = Anya Ventura
> 
> All these Human AU names belong to my dear friend @Ryukogo so give them a follow here and on twitter/tumblr.Or perish.

It was in that moment, when he saw her fast asleep on the bathroom floor; leaning against the side of the bath with her head tilted onto her own shoulder, hair pushed back from her face with a chipped plastic headband, one hand draped protectively over the adorable roundness of her pregnant belly, that he remembered whole-heartedly how much he loved her.

So much.

God, so so much.

Adam crouched down in front of his beautiful wife. He smiled at a little wisp of hair that was falling out of Noire’s headband and whispered her name softly. She needed to get back into bed, or at least get somewhere more comfortable.Adam whispered her name again as he stroked a gentle finger down her hairline.

“Noire,baby,you need to wake up.” he said, in a slightly louder voice.

“Mh?”

“Hey,” he whispered with a reassuring smile, “are you okay?”

“Addie?” She blinked a few times and then seemed to become aware of her surroundings. She sat up properly and uncurled her legs from beneath her with a wince. “Owch – I think my legs have fallen asleep.”

“I think all of you has been asleep,” he teased.

Noire chuckled a little and smiled.

“Really though, you okay?”

“Mhm,” she hummed sleepily. “I was just feeling a bit queasy is all and it woke me up.”

He bit his lip, upset that she was having to deal with any of the unpleasant symptoms that came with being pregnant at all. He hated seeing her in any kind of discomfort, especially when he couldn’t do anything to help, which was kind of ridiculous because they’d both known what could happen to pregnant women when they’d read all the books and gone to all the classes. None of Noire's friends had been particularly gentle in their blunt recollections of their pregnancies, and the side effects that came with it, either. “How are you feeling now?” he asked, pulling himself out of his own head when he realised her eyes had fluttered shut again.

“Hm? Oh – yeah. Still a little,” she yawned, “still a little queasy, I guess. I think I’ll just stay here for a while longer.”

Now that she’d said it, she did look paler than usual, there was no pink on her cheeks and there were dark smudges under her eyes. Adam wished he could take her discomfort all away and help her feel better. He’d just have to do what he could and start with getting her somewhere more comfortable. “Y-You can’t just sleep on the bathroom floor, BB,” He said with concern. “You’re heavily pregnant. And it’s cold. And hard. And it’s probably not hygienic down there.”

“Don’t listen to him,” she cooed, patting the green tiles, “he doesn’t know what he’s talkin’ about. You’re plenty comfortable enough.”

He smiled wryly. “You’re going to make me apologise to the bathroom floor,aren’t you?”

“I think the baby wants you to.”

Noire was smiling so tenderly at him that he could barely stand it. He loved her so so much.

“I-” Noire started, then suddenly tilted her head as if she was listening hard for something.

Adam leant forward a little in concern. “BB?”

Then she sighed and said, “Oh, the baby just said they love your worried rambling.”

Adam let out a breathy laugh as he sat down next to her on the floor,taking her hand in his and squeezing it. “I think you two are the only ones.”

“I’ve always loved the sound of your voice,” she confirmed. “Maybe… could you just… talk to me? For a while? Just to take my mind off the queasiness.”

“Of course,” he replied immediately. “Um, what do you want me to talk about?”

“Anything,” She said happily, leaning her head onto his shoulder. “Anything at all.”

“Okay, hm… Okay, this might sound weird but-” he groaned. “No, I can’t do it, it’s going to sound too weird.”

“My favourite things you say are weird,Addie,” Noire enthused, peering up at him through her lashes with a smile. “You don’t have to feel embarrassed with me.”

Adam leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the end of her nose. “But just so you feel better, and then you’re going to go sleep in the bed okay? That’s the deal. My weird story for you then going to bed.”

“Deal.”

“So… Do you believe in soul mates?” He checked her reaction before he continued, but she only smiled gently and tilted her head a little more against his shoulder as a prompt to continue. Did she want to hear what he had to say before she told him what she thought?

“Because,” he continued, looking at the ceiling, “I’ve always had these weird dreams about us. And at first I used to think it was because I loved you so much that you always appeared in them, but, I… I don’t know- I think… this sounds really weird but, I think it might be like, me and you, but in other lifetimes or something. Other worlds maybe? - Hear me out before you laugh though-” He rushed out, but when he peeked back down Noire didn’t look like she was going to laugh at him at all.  
Her big violet eyes were blinking up at him with curiosity.

“I would have these dreams where we met as children, playing in a park, or- or we met when we were adults working in an office job, introduced by friends. Or one time I had a dream that I was a florist and you were my customer, and you kept coming back to buy flowers from me, and there were a few dreams where you worked in a coffee shop and I couldn’t stop coming back for coffees just to see you, even though you know caffeine makes me twitchy."

“I had a vivid one that kept popping up from time to time where I was a paramedic and we lived in the same apartment building, and I think you nearly died, and I woke up crying once. I dreamt that you’d fallen in love with someone else when I met you a few times, so we were only ever friends, and I woke up crying from those too,” he admitted with a sheepish chuckle, looking back up at the ceiling.

“Addie…”

“One time you were a mage or something, and you had a staff and magic powers. I think I had a magic sword. And we rode a dragon!”

“A dragon?!”

Adam laughed. “I know!” He gestured into the air with the hand not still holding onto Noire’s. “I think you were a fairy or something once too, and I couldn’t understand a word you said to me, and I still fell in love with you!” He let out a much-needed breath and peeked down at Noire, but she was still smiling with an excited gleam in her eyes. God, he was so lucky that she loved him.

Noire reached over and gripped the hand that was still gesturing madly in the air, holding it steady, before pulling it down to make their hands into one big tangled pile of fingers on the bump. “Addie, that all sounds amazing and terrifying. You got to have all these super cool and scary adventures in your sleep, and we were there together in all of them. Oh um, even if we weren’t y’know, together, I’m glad I was always there,” she added with a bright smile.

“Mm, even in those you were always my best friend. We were always a we.” He nodded with a shaky, watery smile, wondering if he was about to start crying, and hoping not because he’d had Noire seen him cry enough times and he was supposed to be talking to her to make her feel better.

“I-I dreamt that we met in hundreds of different ways at different times, and even the sad ones made me happy because we were together in them,” he blurted, trying to speak to stop his mind from running away with him.

“I think I like the sound of the ones where we’re together like this the best,” Noire whispered as she leant down to kiss their tangle of hands. “And everything is okay.”

Of course she wouldn’t think he was weird, he thought with almost a sigh of relief.  
Of course she wouldn’t, he should have known.

“M-Me too,” he said softly.

“So, you think,” she continued, puffing out her cheeks slightly in thought, “that somewhere out there we’re… actually living through all of those things you’ve seen in your dreams?”

“Uh, y-yeah… I mean, maybe? It just, always feels so real.”

“I… I like that.” Noire looked radiant as she beamed at him; her cheeks pulled up and crinkled her eyes with a happiness that brought a bloom of pink back onto her pale skin.

He matched her expression and kissed her smiling lips softly. “I do too,” he said, as he pulled away.

“Destined to find each other, no matter what happens, who we are or where we are. It’s such a ..nice thought." She reached up to kiss him too. “Soulmates,” she stated, voice full of emotion, with her breath still ghosting over his lips.

He shivered at both the sensation and hearing her voice say the word he’d been rolling around in his head for so long.

He gripped her hands tightly, where they were still resting on her stomach – over their baby. “Soulmates” he confirmed.

A tear escaped her beautiful violet eyes as she smiled.

He realised he’d started crying too. Hot tears were making wet tracks down both of his cheeks and he couldn’t make them stop.

Noire didn’t untwine their hands, even as tears ran freely down both of their faces, and she didn’t stop smiling. “Adam,” she said, voice thick, “you know I love you so so much, don’t you? You know I do, right?”

“I know,” He replied, struggling to speak, “I know, because I love you so much too- so so much, in every version of myself, in every life I have, I love yo-”

\----

It was in that moment, when she woke up on the cold bathroom floor; leaning against the side of the bath with her head tilted onto her own shoulder, hair pushed back from her face with a chipped plastic headband, both hands resting empty on the roundness of her pregnant belly, that she remembered whole-heartedly how much she missed him.

So much.

God,so so much.


End file.
